The present invention relates to bodysprays installed in showers that project water at the body of the user, and in particular, to bodyspray devices having angularly adjustable valve outlet orientations.
Modern bathing space design has evolved a category known in the art as a “custom shower.” A variety of valve options are available in the custom shower, from the decorative trim style to the number of water outlets and outlet locations, along with the construction materials and architecture of the valves. The variety of options render each custom shower unique in appearance and function.
Water outlets used in these assemblies typically include combinations of one or more showerhead devices, handshower devices, and bodyspray devices, depending on the selected water control valves. Bodyspray valves can be mounted on a vertical shower wall and project water essentially horizontally at the body.
A variety of conventional bodyspray devices are commercially available that are designed to provide desirable water coverage and spray feel to the user. Several even enable a sprayhead to pivot within a predetermined range.
A need exists for a compact wall-mounted bodyspray assembly having a flat spray face that directs a spray in a direction whose angular orientation is easily manually adjustable.